1995 Gotz "Design A Dream Doll" Contest: MEGAN - WEICHSTEHPUPPE 09417
This doll's name is MEGAN; she is the first ever "DESIGN A DREAM DOLL" produced by Gotz for the "Design A Dream Doll Contest," which began in 1995. MEGAN was designed by contest winner, Megan Frost; both the contest and the doll were available to United States residents only. MEGAN was produced in 1995; she measures 50cm/19.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 09417. She has "HAIR TYPE," short, tightly curled dark brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down, with a high side ponytail with pink ribbon. Her "sleepy-eyes" are GRAY with a PINWHEEL eye design. MEGAN is shown wearing a blue jean jumper and multi-colored artist's smock with a large pink bow; she is also holding a painter's palette. She also wears hot pink socks and black patent Mary-Jane shoes. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe"); it has a SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and cannot SIT nor STAND without help. It is a non-articulated doll. WEICHSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market; due to their higher-quality use of materials, KANEKALON-WIGGED dolls will have a slightly higher value than rooted-haired dolls. Catalog Information *Doll Name: MEGAN *Year Produced: 1995 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 09417 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/19.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: DESIGN A DREAM DOLL CONTEST *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: DARK BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, tightly curled, dark brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down, with a high pigtail and pink ribbon. *Hair Type: UNKNOWN *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: GRAY EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: FRECKLES Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE; they have SOFT, padded, cloth torsos; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:Design A Dream Doll Contest Doll Category:19.5" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Gray Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Freckles Category:Dolls with Miscellaneous Accessories